


Shameless Hunger

by Zodiac



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Humor, M/M, Male Azem, Masturbation, Sexting, The Amaurotines have phones because I said so, this is a shitpost in fic form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zodiac/pseuds/Zodiac
Summary: With a huff, he typed one final reply,“I hate you for posting about a grilled cheese sandwich while we were sexting.”before letting the phone drop to the mattress.
Relationships: Azem/Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Shameless Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> This is based entirely on me seeing [this Twitter post](https://twitter.com/mushr00mfairy/status/1282191002640547840?s=20) about someone tweeting about a grilled cheese sandwich while sexting and being unable to get over the raw Azem/Emet energy it exuded.

He moaned.

Hand wrapped around his own cock, already slick with his own pre-cum, Azem was currently the spitting image of debauchery. His head was tipped back against the pillow of the bed in the inn room he had rented for the night, but his half-lidded eyes were kept just open enough to look at the phone clutched in his other hand, now held to one side of him as he worked himself. Another buzz from the device in his hand cut through the haze of lust clouding his mind enough to draw his attention to the words displayed on the screen.

_ And then, I would pin you beneath the weight of my body and take you as you deserve to be taken. Hard and fast. _

Azem smiled.

While he enjoyed travelling across the length and breadth of this star as his job entailed, he would be lying if he didn’t end up missing Hades during his long stints away from home. The ever-present grumpiness that tried and failed to hide how much the Angel of Truth truly cared about him, the comforting warmth he gave off whenever he snuggled up close to him in bed… and the rough, fullfilling sex, of course.

Some of those aspects were still out of reach and he eagerly awaited when he would next return to Amaurot to hold his lover close to him. Others, however, could be approximated over the long distance between the two of them. With a simple call, he could hear Hades’ voice in all its lovingly exasperated glory, though he still missed the way his brow furrowed, the gentle frown of disapproval he had whenever Azem was up to something. For the most part, however, they stuck to texting, Azem eagerly listing off things of note that he found throughout the day.

And, once night fell, Hades would return the favor with texts of a decidedly more scandalous nature.

His lover’s rather impressive grasp of steamy vocabulary surprised him at first, not expecting such a stuffy, grumpy old man to be able to weave those words in such a way—not that he complained about it. After the first couple of times, he figured he had just picked it up at some point throughout the centuries, perhaps on a whim, perhaps to woo someone he had been with before the Traveller; he figured it would lead to an awkward conversation if he asked him about it, so he chose not to. Instead, he merely enjoyed his lover’s skill with words, finding that he liked it almost as much as if he were speaking such filth aloud to him. Stars, if he closed his eyes, he could almost imagine him there in the room with him, seated on the side of the bed, trailing still-gloved fingertips over his bare chest, those words being shaped so lovingly by perfect lips as he leaned in closer,  _ closer… _

Another buzz from his phone drew him out of his reverie, making him lift eyelids he hadn’t even realized he closed.

Almost lazily, he turned his head to look at what Hades had sent him now, but it wasn’t a new text that greeted his eyes. Instead, it was a notification that Hades had posted about something, an action that made Azem pause. Sure, he was used to seeing the notification about a new post from Hades; it was certainly useful for catching up with what his lover had gotten up to during the day without him. However, it was also something that he was very much not expecting to see at this very moment. Under any other circumstance, he would have left it be to fully focus on getting his release, but knowing how shameless Hades could be when he wanted to...

With a raised eyebrow and trepidation gnawing away at him, he tapped on the notification.

_ Got hungry, so I Created a grilled cheese sandwich to eat. _ Accompanied by a picture of said grilled cheese, slightly burnt around the edges, but otherwise perfectly serviceable.

For a long moment, Azem only blinked at the post. Were this any other time, he would make a snarky, loving reply as to how that sandwich actually looked edible for once, a rarity among Hades’ culinary creations. However, all he could think of at the moment was the sheer  _ gall _ Hades must have had to be posting about his dinner while sexting him. His fingers went into motion and, in his haste, he almost pulled his pre-cum-covered hand away from his dick to reply faster before his brain caught up and reminded him that that wouldn’t be the  _ best _ idea.

_ Hades?  _ Those three dots at the bottom of the screen disappeared, then reappeared, a sure sign he had interrupted him in the middle of his next steamy reply.

_ Hm? _

_ Got something you’d like to share with me? _

A pause before those three dots showed up again.  _ No. No, I don’t think so. Why do you ask? _

Azem frowned at the screen. He wanted to play dumb, did he? Well, maybe a link to the post accompanied by  _ “How bout now?” _ might be enough to jog that old man memory of his.

_ I was hungry, can you blame me? _ Came the blunt answer… And he had to admit that, no he couldn’t, really. Honestly, Azem might very well have interrupted a sensual moment by going and getting food too, if he was in the mindset for it.

Still, even if it was something he himself would do, that didn’t mean he wasn’t upset about it. With a huff, he typed one final reply,  _ “I hate you for posting about a grilled cheese sandwich while we were sexting.” _ before letting the phone drop to the mattress. Ignoring any subsequent buzzing from it—he would patch things up with Hades once he wasn’t cranky—he moved his now-free hand to his miraculously still hard cock, fully intent on getting something positive out of this whole mess.

By that point, Azem was so far along that it didn’t take much additional effort on his part to orgasm. After a minute, he managed to cum, stifling his cry by biting down into his lower lip before releasing it so he could draw in heavy breaths of air. Thick ropes of his seed splattered over his abdomen and chest and his body thrummed with aftershocks of his pleasure, but… he still found he couldn’t fully focus on the sensations, annoyance cutting right through the haze of arousal clouding his mind. Even worse was the sudden realization that he had been so busy assisting the locals with various tasks that he hadn’t set aside time for dinner yet.

He closed his eyes and draped an arm over them, groaning in frustration rather than pleasure.

A grilled cheese sandwich did sound  _ really _ nice right about now...

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this and wanted to screech at me in a manner similar to socializing, then you can find my Twitter right [here](https://twitter.com/HippestGlitch).


End file.
